The Spacer and the Farmkid
by lord of lannister
Summary: Daddy!Klaine. Cute and funny one-shot. Bit of a spin-off from my earlier fic, "The F- Word", giving a bit of a backstory on two of my OC's. Mash-up of my two favourite fandoms: Glee and... Star Wars! Enjoy!


_**[ Ok, let me apologize in advance. I simply could not resist a mash-up of my two most favourite fandoms, Glee and... Star Wars! This is also a bit of a back story to how two of my OCs from my earlier fic, "The F-Word", met and became friends. Hope you enjoy this funny/cute little story and do leave a review if you like it!]**_

In the end it was inevitable, fated, destined, written in the stars, call it what you will.

A movie I was meant to watch, and a friend I was destined to meet.

And it all started in day-care.

* * *

I think my favourite toys growing up were Legos. I had almost become a collector, I had so many sets! They were all I asked for, for my birthday, Christmas, as a reward, any occasion at all. At one time, they used to be the only things in my room that were carefully counted and accounted for and meticulously organized according to number of pieces or theme. Thus, it was inevitable that a Legos-obsessed five-year old would be instantly drawn to another kid in day-care playing with a set he had never seen before.

"Is that a Lego set?"

"Yep."

"Whatcha buildin'?"

"A starship."

"A starship?! Wow!"

"Yeah. It's from Star Wars."

"Star Wars? What's Star Wars?"

"You've never heard of _Star Wars?!"_

"Uh...no.."

"It's like the coolest movie _ever! _ You've _gotta _ see it! It's got starships and space battles and _lightsabers!_"

"Light-savers? What're those?"

"Not 'light-savers', dummy! _Lightsabers! _ They're like laser-swords!"

"Whoa! _Laser-swords?!"_

"Yeah! Only the Jedi have them."

"Jedi?"

"Forget it. You've gotta watch the movie. Wanna play?"

"Yes please!"

* * *

Friday nights are movie nights in the Hummel-Anderson household, a ritual part of my fathers' agenda to introduce my sister and me to the magical world of cinema, one musical at a time.

This Friday, however, I had other plans.

I jumped Blaine that evening the moment he sat down on the couch next to Kurt.

"Hi Dad!"

He latched onto me immediately.

"Hey there, sport! Whatcha upto?"

"Can I pick the movie for tonight?"

I saw Kurt and Blaine exchange a look. Then he smiled.

"Sure thing, sport. Whaddya wanna watch?"

"Star Wars!"

There was pin-drop silence. Then, my fathers spoke in unison.

"Star Wars?"

My sister, Valerie, scrunched up her face.

"What's Star Wars?"

Out of nowhere, Blaine burst into a roar of laughter and even Kurt chuckled softly, cradling his head in his hands.

"And so it ends," he said, lifting my sister into his lap.

"This is where we lose him to the straight boy's world of spaceships and gun-battles."

"Oh, don't worry, Kurt," Blaine replied, a mischievous twinkle in his eye, "Star Wars has princesses too!"

"Yeah, a princess who allows an entire planet to get blown up!"

If I needed a clincher for my movie choice that evening, that was it.

"Whoa! They blow up _planets?!_"

My eyes at this point were probably as round as planets themselves.

Kurt shook his head ruefully.

"Well, you're on your own for this one, Daddy B. I can't sit through another one of those!"

My head swivelled from one of my fathers to the other.

"So can we watch it? _Please,_ Dad?" I begged, turning my wide-as-planets eyes on Blaine.

He ruffled my hair.

"Ok, but remember, Drake. Your daddy is going to make you pay big time for this next week. We'll probably have a musical marathon!"

Kurt huffed.

"I'm going to watch 'Mama Mia'. Val, you with me?"

Valerie had so far been following the conversation equanimously, but when called upon, she swiftly chose sides.

"I wanna watch Star Wars too, Daddy!"

Kurt's eyes reflected his profound sorrow at his daughter's words.

"_Et tu, _ Valerie? Then fall Hummel!"

He dramatically exited the living room, stage left.

Blaine got down on hands and knees and began rifling through our collection of DVDs, picked up one from the back and then looked at us very seriously.

"Ok, you guys. Now remember, this is the original Star Wars. The movie you're about to see is a piece of history in itself, a classic that has defined generations. Watch with respect."

He slotted in the disc and it began to play.

* * *

I sat through the whole movie with eyes wide as saucers, mouth hanging limply open, forgetting all about popcorn for the first time in my life. The living room seemed to disappear and I was actually on Tatooine, on the _Millennium Falcon_, on the Death Star, as each scene unfolded. My dad and sister munched away, giggling, gasping, even cheering when the Death Star blew, but not a single sound came out of my mouth throughout the entire thing.

That was it. The Force had spoken. A turning point in my life had been reached. From that day onwards, I was forever destined to be a fan.

So that year, for Hallowe'en, there was really no argument as to who or what I would go dressed up as.

"Luke Skywalker."

"But honey! I made you a perfect Munchkin costume!"

"Luke Skywalker."

Kurt sighed, and that was that.

Blaine accompanied us as an Elizabethan lord when we went trick-or-treatin'.

Earlier in the evening, Valerie and I had had a laugh imagining dressing our whole family up as characters from Star Wars.

I jumped up and down on the bed as Blaine fitted me out in my Luke Skywalker outfit.

"I think Daddy should be Darth Vader!"

Valerie looked over from where she was being fitted as Dorothy. Blaine had laughingly suggested that if I was going as Luke Skywalker, Val should dress as Princess Leia, but at that, Kurt had come frighteningly close to tears so he'd hastily backtracked.

"No, _I _ want to be Darth Vader!"

"You _can't _ be Darth Vader, dummy! You're a _girl!_"

"So?" Val pouted.

"Nobody'd know. I'd be in black armour'n all!"

"Now kids," Blaine chastened mildly," No gender stereotyping."

We both looked at him in puzzlement as to what that meant.

"And Dad could be Chewbacca!"

"The hairy guy?"

"Yeah!"

"But he was _tall! _ Dad can be a stormtrooper."

"Naw! He'd be too short even for a stormtrooper. How about R2-D2?"

Blaine leaned over to Kurt in annoyance.

"Did you get them started on short jokes about me? Is this your idea of revenge?"

Kurt didn't say anything, his mouth was full of safety pins as he fitted my sister, but a sneaky grin stole over his face anyway.

* * *

We must have been leaving our fifth or sixth house of the evening when we bumped into the other group of kids. They were a smaller bunch, only about five or six. They had the Flash, an angel, a kid dressed as an iPhone, an octopus and...

I froze in my tracks.

_Han Solo!_

I couldn't believe my eyes!

He was _perfect _ for the role, tall, scruffy looking, brown hair... he even had the swagger and scowl down pat! He'd already started chewing on a Twizzler from his stash.

He caught sight of me and sauntered over, still chewing on his candy and looked me up and down.

"Luke Skywalker, huh? That's pretty good."

I nearly blushed with pride.

"You're a really good Han Solo too," I said shyly, returning the compliment.

"Yeah. Made it myself from my old man's things."

I was impressed.

At that moment, my sister bounced over.

"Hey, egghead! Dad was looking for you!"

She noticed my new friend.

"Oooh! Han Solo! I like Han Solo."

The kid looked my sister up and down too.

"Who're you s'posed to be?"

"I'm Dorothy, from the Wizard of Oz."

She pirouetted, showing off her flawless costume.

My friend shrugged, looking not a bit interested.

"Cool, whatever."

I looked over at him, liking him more and more with every passing second.

"Hey, you wanna join us? That's my dad over there."

"The one with the frills?"

"He's supposed to be an... Eliza-bethan court-ier," I said, carefully pronouncing the difficult words.

The kid looked quizzical, then shrugged again.

"Sure, whatever."

I grinned at him and grabbed his hand, pulling him along to show Dad who I'd just found.

* * *

The new kid joined our kindergarten a week before Thanksgiving.

I didn't really notice him till recess when he came up and tapped me on the shoulder where I was trying to play soccer with some of the other guys. I turned and did a double-take.

It was the kid from Hallowe'en!

"Han!"

It came out of my mouth before I could stop myself. Too late I realized that even though we'd been nearly inseparable all that evening, I had never asked him his name.

"You the stupid farmkid?" he asked, a dark frown gracing his brows.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I said, were you dressed as that stupid farmkid on Hallowe'en?"

_He'd recognized me! _ I felt a warm rush of elation.

"Hey! Luke Skywalker wasn't stupid! He was a Jedi!" I stated proudly.

He didn't seem at all bothered by that fact.

"Were you or were you not dressed as the stupid farmkid on Hallowe'en?"

He pronounced each word slowly, as though I hadn't heard him right the first two times.

Finally I nodded.

"Yeah, I was. I didn't know you came to school here."

"I'm new here. My dad ran out on my mom so she brought me to her sister's. So I come here now."

I blinked, not sure of what exactly to say in a situation like this. So I decided to take a completely different track.

"I'm Drake. What's your name?"

I extended my hand. He just looked at it, his own remaining stuffed in his pockets.

"Brent."

"Brent?"

"Yeah. Steven Brent. Friends call me Brent."

This time I caught the implication of his words.

"Wait, you want _us_ to be friends?!"

This was going to be _so _ cool!

His scowl remained unchanged, but he shrugged.

"Sure, whatever."

As if it had all been _my _ idea! But I was too excited to care. Brent and I were going to have _epic _ fun together!

"Hey, you know what?" I babbled, excitedly.

"Maybe next Hallowe'en we can go as C-3PO and R2-D2! You can be Threepio, you're taller," I said hurriedly, as he turned his dark glare on me.

He stopped in the middle of the playground and placed a finger on my chest.

"I'm. _Always. _ Han Solo." he said, ending the debate once and for all.

He sounded surly, but I couldn't help but smile. I had a good feeling about this kid. After all, how could Luke Skywalker and Han Solo end up _not _ being the best of friends, right?!

THE END


End file.
